


Ханако не может.

by gingercider



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Ханако не одиноко. Ей просто не может быть одиноко. Ханако так не работает: она не бездомная безымянная девочка, ни перед кем ни за что не отвечающая. Она Арасака.Прежде всего.
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Kudos: 5





	Ханако не может.

**Author's Note:**

> 今 荒城の 夜半の月  
> かわらぬ光 誰がためぞ  
> 垣に残るは ただかつら  
> 松にうたうは ただ嵐
> 
> Now there is the moon over the desolate castle.  
> Whom is it shining for without change?  
> Only tendrils remain on the walls.  
> Only the storm sings between branches of the pines.

0

Ханако не может уснуть.

Выползает из-под тяжелого одеяла, медленно, неловко. Поднявшись на ноги, тут же собирает волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешали. Накидывает халат из тонкой ткани и подходит к огромному окну. За окном — ночной город. Огни, люди, шум.

Но это всё за окном.

В квартире, где она сегодня остановилась, пусто.

Ханако не одиноко. Ей просто не может быть одиноко. Ханако так не работает: она не бездомная безымянная девочка, ни перед кем ни за что не отвечающая. Она Арасака.

Прежде _всего_. 

-1

_Ви сплёвывает кровь на дорогой паркет. Она уже не целится в Йоринобу — только взгляд, жгучий, полный разочарования с него на Ханако переводит._

_— Вот_ **_этого_ ** _ты хотела?_

_Ёринобу смиренно молчит. Он устал. Он проиграл. Он уже мёртв. Ханако успела заранее его оплакать, и потому она спокойна._

_Но не Ви._

_Ви, срываясь, пинает мебель. Она зла. До невероятного зла._

_— Пиздец, — она выскуливает, еле сдерживая подступающие слёзы. — Почему?_

_Ханако в своих руках держит брата._

_Ханако нечего ей сказать._

-5

Первая их встреча — обрывочная. Грязная маленькая комната и грязная маленькая наёмница; она выглядит болезненно, но бойко, и разговаривает ни капли не уважительно. Ханако к такому не привыкла. Они встречаются взглядами лишь раз — Ханако едва заметно вздрагивает, и сама не понимает, почему.

Она была как будто совсем из другого мира.

  
  


-4

Глаза куклы на мгновение вспыхивают искусственным светом.

— Валери Мотидзуки, — бесцветно произносит, смотря на Ви в упор через чужие глаза, Ханако Арасака.

— Ханако, — отвечает Ви холодно, с вызовом.

Она не выглядит напуганной. Не выглядит загнанной. Странно. Своё полное имя — и происхождение — она скрывает достаточно тщательно. Ну да ладно. Главное: Ви теперь знает, что Ханако в любой момент может на неё надавить.

Ви выпадает на пару секунд из реальности, отводит в сторону взгляд, натягивает кривую ухмылку, и только потом вновь фокусируется на Ханако.

— Ну так что там?

-3

Мотидзуки до своей смерти был из окружения Ёринобу. Ханако знала о нём совсем немного. О непризнанной дочери его уж точно нет.

Как же это всё иронично. И глупо.

Дочь строгого, простого человека — звена в цепи — отчаянная оборванка с улиц Найт-Сити.

Ханако не может перестать думать о ней.

Ви навязчиво всплывает в голове по крайней мере раз в пару часов. И мешает. Это мешает.

Ханако не понимает, что ей c этим делать.

Она посылает Ви сообщение, где подсказывает, как с ней связаться в случае, если та захочет с ней встретиться. Ханако на самом деле не ожидает, что Ви этим воспользуется.

Но она пользуется.

Ви приходит к Ханако потрёпанной, очевидно невыспавшейся. 

— Если ты в таком состоянии способна работать, ты достойна восхищения, Ви, — Ханако говорит, протягивая бокал алкоголя. 

Ви отмахивается, проходит мимо и опускается на диван у окна. То, как она двигается, напоминает Ханако о части её охраны. Так, будто в любой момент готова к бою, собрано, уверенно.

— Ты хотела поговорить, — Ви смотрит на Ханако внаглую, прямо, — у меня есть время, — горько улыбается, — давай говорить.

Ханако не может отвести от неё глаз. 

-2

Ви ей улыбается хищно. 

— Можно ли до вас дотронуться, Ханако-сама?

Ханако становится _страшно_ — и она подаётся вперёд. Глаза Ви загораются неестественно-красным, пряди пошло покрашенных волосы падают ей на лицо. Ви делает шаг вперёд, и оказывается прямо перед Ханако; чуть привстаёт, чтобы в ухо ей прошептать с хрипотцой:

— Вы позволите?

— Да.

_Да? Да. Почему нет. Почему бы и…_

Рука Ви оказывается у неё на талии, и в тот же момент Ханако чувствует, как чужой язык выводит узоры на её шее. Ей жарко — _страшно и непонятно_ — Ханако жарко. Рука Ви с её талии медленно смещается на спину, вторая рука вдруг оказывается у лица Ханако, и Ви — слегка отпрянув — говорит восхищенно:

— Какая же ты красивая. 

И тут замирает. Её взгляд меркнет, она закрывает глаза и морщится. Одними губами она произносит: «Блять». Ханако понимает: Ви не здесь, — и это вдруг её злит, и Ханако хватает её за воротник футболки и властно целует. Ви резко выдыхает ей в губы; поддаётся и отвечает — и глухо смеётся.

Её руки — её пальцы — вычерчивают круги на теле Ханако. Ханако целует её губы, шею, ключицы, грудь, ребра. Иногда Ви как будто подзависает, и Ханако приходится возвращать её обратно — поцелуями и укусами.

_Смотри на меня._

Ви смотрит. Ви тихо постанывает и легонько царапается. 

В какой-то момент она пристаёт и говорит ей: «Ложись». Ханако ложится. Ви сползает вниз и оказывается между её бедер.

Когда с губ Ханако срывается первый отчетливый стон, пальцы Ви на её бедрах немного сжимаются.

_«Не останавливайся»._

Она слушается.

0

Ханако не может чувствовать одиночество.

Ви могла. Ви вообще могла всё что угодно. Она была свободной — до самого конца — и потому всесильной.

 _«И что дальше? Жить_ ** _по твоему разрешению_** _,_ _Ханако? Неужели ты не понимаешь?»_

Ви была свободной — и потому решила уйти.

Ханако не такая.

Дело не в том, что они с ней жили в разных мирах — Ханако в чистом, сковывающем, изолированном; Ви в пёстром, хаотичном и жестоком к слабым, — дело в том, что Ви была _человеком._

И Ёринобу был. 

Ханако не может уснуть.

Она смотрит на жизнь на окном, на ту жизнь, что не для неё.

Потому что они оба теперь не с ней.

Потому что она это выбрала.

Потому что она Арасака.

Прежде _всего_.

Она срывается — вскрикивает, бьёт рукой о стекло, треск! — экран начинает рябить.

Ханако завороженно смотрит на то, как кровоточит её запястье.

И не верит, что эта кровь — её. 


End file.
